This invention generally relates to baby bath appliances and more particularly to a baby bath tub assembly which holds a baby securely and safely for bathing purposes.
Conventional baby bathtubs generally comprise a large basin for containing water and having an elongated shape dimensioned to receive an infant. A common concern for parents and caretakers bathing a baby is that the experience be enjoyable and safe for the child. One must use one hand to wash and rinse the baby, leaving only one hand to control the baby's body position and to keep the baby's head above the surface of the water. A baby covered with soap and water is extremely slippery, and there is ample opportunity for the baby to wriggle and slip out of control. There is always the potential for accidental submersion of the baby's head and face, which can result in discomfort to the baby, and perhaps serious injury. Thus baby bath time can be full of anxiety and tension, negating the intrinsic joy and pleasure a baby can experience in the warmth and comfort of a well-arranged bath.
Various baby bath appliances are known in the art for supporting the baby during the bath. For example, a large contoured sponge can be placed in the bathtub to position the baby's body and keep the head above water. However, a large sponge absorbs a great amount of water, and thus requires a long drying time. Indeed, the sponge may not dry completely between daily baths, resulting in the possibility of disease vectors, mold, and mildew carried by the sponge.
Another bath appliance for a similar purpose involves an adjustable platform submerged under the water to support the baby's body and head. This arrangement requires an elaborate mechanism to permit height adjustment for babies of differing sizes and growth stages, raising the cost to an unattractive level. The mechanism must be maintained and cleaned regularly, further burdening the parents and caretakers with needless chores.
A further baby tub design includes an integrally formed back rest at one end that raises the baby's upper body above the water level. Although this design increases the safety aspect of the baby bath, comfort may be decreased and bathing of the head and upper body may be more difficult.
Other bath tub arrangements for babies either fail to address the concerns for safety and comfort noted above, or do not successfully remedy the problems known in the prior art.